


A Crown of Thorns

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the damsel is no longer in distress and the handsome Lord is too late.</p><p> </p><p>Please read and review. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown of Thorns

Willas had always been the most relaxed of the Tyrells, even more so than Garlan. When Grandmother had told (not asked) him to marry Sansa Stark he had not argued. Why should he? By all accounts the girl was beautiful, kind and gentle. Not even Loras spoke ill of her. But then again, Willas did not know the girl. 

So when the Lannisters were a step ahead, the plan fell through, and the girl could not be saved, he hardly gave it a second thought.

It was long after the wars, and soon after spring began when Sansa Stark was mentioned again. Lady Olenna had long been buried, but now it was his father that was insisting. Her younger brother, Rickon Stark was now Lord of Winterfell, and the Reach needed friends. Again, Willas did not protest, after all he was not as young as he had been, and Higharden was not the force it once was.

Sansa Stark arrived on a rare cloudy, thundery day in the Reach. As the woman dismounted, Willas realised he had miscalculated. Yes, this woman was as beautiful as he'd hoped, more so even. What she was not was a girl to be saved, she was a woman, his equal. As he stared into her ice cold eyes, Willas predicted the crowning of a new Queen of Thorns. He smiled.


End file.
